Sealed in Our Hearts
by eman20729
Summary: Shun was like a brother to Runo, perhaps more. But the Shun she knew was gone... will she be able to comfort the Shun who left her when sadness strikes? Read to know (I won't ruin it.) Hurt/Comfort, Family, Angst. (It isn't that sad so I won't add tragedy)


**Story name: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sealed in our Hearts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_She had n_ev_er felt this depressed. Seeing the boy made her feel queasy. He was like a brother. Perhaps more... but the truth lies somewhere not his in mouth, but somewhere he doesn't want to show. _

_He had kept that hidden for two days now. But she had found out. He wasn't the same old boy she used to know. Now, a 20-year-old boy mostly with his pale hands jammed in his pockets. He was obsessed with something he refused to share. He hadn't shared many things with her. _

_Ever-since his mother died, he disappeared. His eyes clueless, searching for a mast to hold on to. Never even turning to look at those who he abandoned years ago. She was sure flashes filled his mind even now. The way she shared a bond had been almost invincible until injustice was done. A disease quickly spread through the city, killed people. Harmless is you did an operation but he didn't have money to do it or so, he never noticed his loved had cancer._

_He had kept his mouth sealed. Alice pitied him if she heard this news. And he didn't want her to be worried. _

_The brother she knew was disappearing so quickly that she didn't even have time to ask him. But it wasn't something shameful. It occurs in everybody's stuck up life. Even his. He thought he was the only one this sad. Even she'd gone through something she didn't want to go through. But he was different. Every girl fancied him, alright. The exact opposite of her._

_He wasn't the same boy who cuddled her up and teased her. He was different. Every-time she went to visit his house it occurred to her that his Grandfather didn't open the door, he did. There was something missing. The whole Japanese-Style house seemed empty. The dining room was laid with a small table and two cushions where he sat, surrounded by Shoji Screens with elephants and tigers reflecting. When the room was lit by candles, the silhouettes shone in the darkness. _

_She had always been fascinated by them. But she found a piece missing... a very important part...  
_

_Shun Kazami, from childhood, had had a very sad story. _

_His mother had died from cancer and his father? Well, nobody knew about him. The conclusion Julie drew was that her mother was divorced. He lived with his grandfather, Azuma Kazami (I made up the name, LOL) who Runo thought was his foster Grandfather. Shun was a little quiet but ever since she saw it, it was way too sad to bear. _

_She remembered those times when he would nudge her and tell her to confess to which she would give him a hard shove. Then they laughed together. Runo liked Dan, but he wasn't who she was talking about.  
_

_He wanted to be free, unarmed but his Grandfather wanted him to be a Ninja Champion like himself. She often went to the basement which was illuminated by thousands of candles, all of the same the middle was a cushion, a hard one where Shun meditated. Everything seemed to be fading away as she seemed to forget him. Firstly, he seemed to avoid the funny, critical, brown head and joking Dan, who was never serious. He also ignored Alice, who cared for him more than any of them. Julie was ignored, although she was impossible to ignore with her constant cheering and screaming. Runo often found her red and white cheer-leader dress. Ace, who himself was very quiet had gone back to New Vestroia to visit Mira who was completing her studies, had a rivalry with Shun. Mira wrote many letters, and the last line said: "From Dan, Alice, Julie, Keith, Barron, Fabia and Shun. But Shun had erased his name.  
_

_Keith was helping Professor Gehabich in his study to bring back those lost in the other dimension which Alice appreciated. Fabia was often missing. Barron was still in training. Marucho had gone to England to study for a short while. Gus, who had Keith's lapdog, was now Mira's guardian.  
_

_She that this would not last long. His Grandfather was old- very old. It wouldn't be surprising if that happened. She often scolded herself to stop thinking such thoughts. She didn't find out the sad news until... _

"Go! Go!"19 year old Julie cheered, jumping up and down. 19 year old Runo sat there on the bench with her ears covered. 20 year old Alice glared at her. "Where is Shun?" Barron noted, looking around. "I dunno. Haven't seen him." Runo said, bored. "You know," Barron told them "How does he disappear that quickly?"

"He's the Grandson of Azuma Kazami, you can't expect anything else." Fabia retorted. "Err. Didn't see you there, Fabia." Barron said, puzzled. Fabia socked him in the shoulder. Barron rubbed his shoulder,

"Oh, shut it." Fabia rolled her eyes. "Hope you guys remember what day it is tomorrow." Alice nudged. "Yeah... the death anniversary of Guppy Kuz." Runo murmured. Alice glared at her, "Gustavo Kruzanight!" Alice corrected. He was a relative of Runo but she didn't really like him.

Fabia used words that a Japanese shouldn't even know.

"Runo?" Her mother called. "I want you to wash the dishes." She commanded. Runo groaned. "No groaning, now get to work." She scolded. Runo sighed and got up. She noted the grim Shun pass by. "Hey!" She ran up- "Leave me alone." He shouted.

"Shun?" Runo whispered.

_It was then she realized he was different. Not 'Shun'.  
_

"Yeah... he's changed." Runo told Alice. Julie wasn't around, and that was good. She was an expert in gossiping and giggling. "I'm worried sick..."

_He wasn't the Shun who called her 'SkyBoy' or 'BlueBoy' or 'SkyBlue'. He was different. _

Runo stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with a cloak. She had left for the graveyard now. Alice, Dan, Runo and Julie had gone to the Graveyard to put flowers. Runo found the Grave of Gustavo Kruzanight which was marked.

**In Loving Memory of **

** Gustavo Kruzanight (1982-2026)**

She switched her eyes to the next one.

_She felt the missing part of Shun's house, and know she knew._

Tears filled her blue eyes as she read the sad words which ended Shun's life. Her Tears were flowing furiously as she read.

_No... No... no!  
_

She cried. Alice gazed at her.

"You... okay?" She asked. She followed Runo's gaze to the shining tablet:

**In Loving Memory of**

**Azuma Kazami (1954-2026)**

**National Karate Champion,**

** Father to Shay Kazami and**

** Gra_ndfather to Shun Kazami._  
**

**_Die_d of Stomach Cancer on 15th May, 2026**

She read out and gasped. "Runo..." She cuddled me close... I soaked back tears and turned around... Shun was standing by the road, with his hands in his pockets, staring at me, blinking back tears...

She pulled open my house door. The bell had rung. Her parents still gone to visit her cousin abroad. "Shun..." She hugged him. Her brother. Her helped. He kissed her forehead. "You don't need to worry..." He whispered. "I'll be fine..."

That night, she remembered, that night they visited the Graveyard. Shun bent down and dropped a rose on the Grave and weepingly stood up. i stood beside him... murmuring the words... which brought tears to my eyes.

_His tear filled face is now rarely seen. I'm 32 now. _Runo thought. _And today, is that day._

* * *

**This Part is totally made up, I don't even know. Do forgive me if you object. (:P)**

Dan and I were married and had a now 12 year old son, Ryou and an 11 year old daughter, Dahlia. Shun and Alice had an 15 year old selder daughter, Shay, named over his mother. and two 12 year old younger twin brothers, Kai and Caleb. Julie and Billy had two 12 year old daughters, Hana and Rina. Mira and Ace had a 13 year old son, Axel. Keith had married a school friend, Maya and had a 15 year old son, Edward and two 12 year twins, Mia and Leif. Gus had gone back to New Vestroia and had lived happily.

_Today... is the day... _I thought.

I was with Shun, alone in the Graveyard. Bent over the Grave. Shun, like that day, bent over, dropping and rose but he didn't cry... _May he rest in peace... _He whispered. i nodded, doing the same as Shun. Shun kissed my forehead and said the words which we said on that day... and know, those words I reveal...

**_He is gone from this world, _**

**_ He is still here in our hearts_**

**_ He is gone from the world,_**

**_ Yet sealed in our hearts..._**

_After this, Shun, my friends and I, led happy lives with our own careers... The 32 year old me (Runo) sat by the fire, telling the story to my children as I hung my head and repeated:  
_

**_ He is gone from this world, _**

**_ He is still here in our hearts_**

**_ He is gone from the world,_**

**_ Yet sealed in our hearts..._**

* * *

So, so, so? How was it R&R. I know some of u will find it shitty but let me know your thoughts! Have fun reading it


End file.
